Crack : Valentine Madness
by kiri.kumo
Summary: 14 Februari di Namimori. Hibari benci keramaian. Keramaian membuatnya sakit kepala. Tapi tampaknya dia tidak akan bisa mendapatkan istirahat yang dia inginkan. Read & review plis. My first Humor KHR Fic. No Flames.


Valentine Madness

**Valentine Madness**

Summary: Valentine tiba. Hibari benci keramaian. Keramaian membuatnya sakit kepala. Dan sakit kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika melihat keanehan-keanehan di sekolahnya. Ditambah lagi dengan munculnya 2 orang yang mendadak nyanyi Yovie Nuno??

Genre : Humor, super – Crack!

Rating : T? Uhhh, buat jaga-jaga aja...

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn merupakan karya Amano Akira – sensei. I own nothing. Cuma DVD n manga nya aja…

Author note: Uh, super – crack? Mengandung Shounen-ai… Penghancuran karakter abis-abisan alias OOC banget. Aku tambahin sedikit OC, soalnya kan settingnya di sekolah…Jadi butuh murid, kan? XD. Ga tau gimana caranya, tau-tau aja dapet ilham buat nulis fic ini pas lagi makan coklat (oh, apakah coklat identik dengan Valentine?). Fic yang telat banget secara sekarang udah bulan April… Tau ah. Read & Review, please. Terus tolong dicamkan, saya tidak menerima Flames, karena sejak sekarang saya ingatkan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Terima kasih.

Nah, on to the fic!!

14 Februari, Namimori Chuu, ruang khusus komite disiplin sekolah…

Hibari Kyouya berbaring di sofa panjang kesayangannya (?). Kepalanya pusing. Semalam dia tidak bisa tidur karena si ceroboh Cavallone itu menelponnya terus-terusan. Menanyakan hal-hal yang tidak penting, seperti 'apa warna yang kau suka?', 'bagusan Enzio apa Leon?', 'lebih suka kue atau coklat?' , dan yang paling mantap, 'besok mau kencan sama aku?'.

Dan si Cavallone itu gigih sekali. Walaupun Hibari selalu membanting gagang telpon setelah mendengar suaranya, dia tetap menelpon lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Sebenarnya masalah bisa selesai kalau Hibari mencabut kabel telponnya dan dia bisa tidur dengan tenang. Tetapi Hibari sedang menunggu telpon penting, laporan dari Aoi, salah satu anak buahnya di Komite.

Kenyataaannya, ditunggu sampai pagi pun telpon dari Aoi tidak pernah datang, dan Hibari merasa perlu sekali untuk membunuh anak itu apabila dia bertemu dengannya pagi ini.

Hasilnya, tadi pagi Aoi keluar dari ruang Komite dengan tangan patah dan wajah lebam.

'_Aku lupa! Soalnya tadi malam aku ditelpon sama Yuki-chan, terus kami ngomongin rencana date buat Valentine ini... terus...'_

'_Hoo, Jadi Yamashita penyebabnya? Kalau begitu Yamashita juga akan mengalami hal yang sama denganmu.'_

'_Jangan, ketuaaaaaaa... Ampuuuuun...'_

Dasar, itulah sebabnya dia tidak menyukai Valentine. Ribut. Bahkan Aoi, anggota baru komite disiplin --yang mungkin kurang disiplin, tapi seengganya bisa masuk Komite, berarti dia disiplin (halah)-- lebih mementingkan kencan saat valentine daripada memberikan laporan pada Hibari.

Setelah memberikan briefing dan ancaman-ancaman kepada anggota komite yang tersisa, Hibari membiarkan mereka berpatroli. Tapi sekarang dia menyesal tidak menyuruh Kusakabe untuk tetap tinggal. Kepalanya sakit dan dia butuh aspirin. Coba kalau ada Kusakabe, kan enak tinggal disuruh aja.

"...Sial."

Hibari bangkit dari sofa dan keluar menuju ruang UKS.

Sesampainya di ruang UKS, Hibari dikejutkan dengan Shamal yang berdiri dengan ekspresi najong dan posisi seperti sudah menunggu.

"Happy Valentine juga, senorita!! Tentu saja coklatmu akan kuterima dengan senang ha--UAGH!!"

"Siapa yang 'Senorita'?"

Hibari menurunkan tonfanya. Baru masuk UKS aja migrainnya semakin parah. Apalagi si Hentai ini tadi memanggilnya 'Senorita'. Eeew.

"Apa... Hoh, ternyata bocah ini. Shoo, shoo, aku ga mau nerima cowok. Aku lagi nungguin coklat dari para 'senorita' nih."

Hibari merasakan otot di dahinya berkedut-kedut mendengar ocehan Shamal. Idih, sapa juga yang mau nembak situ, dasar kepedean.

"Aku butuh aspirin. Setelah ini terserah kamu mau nunggu coklat atau apa. Tapi aku yakin ga ada yang ngasih kamu coklat."

Hibari berjalan ke tempat penyimpanan obat dan mengambil sendiri aspirin yang dia butuhkan. Sementara akspresi Shock di wajah Shamal membuktikan bahwa perkataan anak itu tepat sasaran.

"Che. Dasar bocah yang ga punya rasa romantis. Ini Valentine, lho! Valentine, gitu."

"..."

'_Iya, tau, ini Valentine. Terus kenapa? __Mau nyanyi Santa claus is coming to town bareng? Oh, salah. Itu buat natalan, ya.'_

Tampaknya sakit kepala Hibari mulai membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir secara rasional.

"Sekali setahun kita harus menyebarkan cinta! Apa? Emangnya kamu ga dapet coklat, ya? Hu, kasian deh. Gitu aja ngatain aku ga dapet coklat."

"Bawel. Kami Korosu."

'_Cinta, apa itu cinta.Wao, Aku tidak tahu apa itu cinta. __Aku tidak mengerti bagamana mencintai. Sudah takdirku untuk sendirian selamanya. Lho? Kok aku jadi nyanyi?'_ (1)

Hibari menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia benar-benar harus segera istirahat di ruangannya.

"Apalagi kalau Valentine itu kita akan melihat para gadis-gadis yang manis, dengan ekspresi malu-malu dan penuh cinta..."

Shamal masih ngoceh aja. Hibari memukulnya sekali lagi dengan tonfanya.

"Valentine berarti ribut. Aku benci keributan. Lagipula cinta itu Cuma buat makhluk lemah. Herbivore."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Hibari keluar dengan membanting pintu. Tinggal Shamal yang sibuk mengusap-usap jidatnya yang sakit 'kena cium' tonfa Hibari.

"Che. Dasar, bocah sok tau. Gue kerjain tau rasa lo."

Lalu Shamal mengeluarkan salah satu nyamuknya (dia itu Trident Mosquito kan?).

"Ayo, sayang. Sebarkan cinta ke seluruh sekolah ini."

Lalu Shamal tersenyum licik.

'_Rasakan, bocah. Biar makin pusing lo.'_

Ternyata dia pendendam.

Hibari sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke ruangannya (perjalanan? Kaya jauh aja) ketika dia melihat suatu keributan di koridor.

"Kamu yang ga mau ngerti! Emangnya selama ini kamu pernah peduli? Kerja kamu Cuma nongkrong doang di belakang stasiun!!"

"Justru kamu! Kamu ngerti apa? Di kepala kamu yang ada Cuma bertarung, bertarung, bertarung!!"

Terlihat 2 orang laki-laki yang sibuk adu bacot (halah bahasanya...). Hibari mengenal mereka. Mereka kelas 3, kalau tidak salah hubungan mereka itu teman sejak kecil.

"Yang ga mau ngerti itu Shin!!"

"Bukan!! Yang ga ngerti itu kamu, Aki!!"

Hibari mencabut tonfa nya. Cukup sudah perkelahian ga mutu yang ga jelas penyebabnya ini. Baru saja Hibari mau melangkah, tiba-tiba dari belakangnya melesat seekor nyamuk yang segera menggigit kedua orang itu.

'_Nyamuk? Rasanya familiar…'_

Hibari mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah 2 orang tadi. Tampaknya mereka sudah tenang karena mereka terdiam.

"...Ma--maaf, ya, Shin-kun... aku sebenernya ga bermaksud untuk..."

"Aku...aku juga minta maaf, Aki-chan..."

Hibari menanti kelanjutan adegannya. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa pertengkaran tadi akan segera terganti oleh...

"Shin-kun, aku sayang kamu!!"

"Aku juga sayang kamu, Aki-chan!!"

Sinetron.

Sekarang Hibari pusing bukan karena pertengkaran mereka, tapi karena aura bunga-bunga di belakang mereka.

Tiba-tiba...

"Uwoooooo!! Menyatakan cinta seperti akan matiiiii!!"

Hibari menoleh. Suara itu sudah pasti Sawada. Dan benar saja. Sawada sedang berlari di koridor hanya dengan mengenakan boxer bergambar nanas. Hibari jadi teringat seorang psycho berrambut nanas.

_**/Nun jauh disana, Mukuro bersin-bersin. Lalu dengan pedenya dia berkata, **_

"_**Oya oya... susah jadi orang ganteng. Banyak yang ngomongin... Kufufufu, hari ini aku ga akan muncul lama-lama... Tapi karena aku emang ganteng, authornya merasa perlu untuk memasukkan aku di fic ini... Kufufufu, susah jadi orang ganteng..."**_

_**Di belakangnya, Ken dan Chikusa mengambil plastik kresek dan siap-siap muntah./**_

Sebenarnya Hibari sangat ingin menangkap Sawada. Berlarian di koridor dengan hanya memakai Boxer itu mengganggu ketertiban umum. Sawada harusnya sudah dari dulu ditangkap Fashion Police.

"Kyoko-chaaaaaaaannnn!! Uwoooooooooooooooo!!"

"Juudaimeeeee, tunggu akuuuuu!!"

"Maa... jangan ganggu Tsuna, Gokudera. Dia mau menyatakan cinta..."

Hibari menepuk keningnya dengan frustasi. Kenapa disaat dia sangat butuh ketenangan, yang didapatnya malah keributan?

"Ga usah ngomong deh, Yakyuubaka!! Gue ga ngomong ama lo!! Juudaime!!"

"Oi oi..."

Sekali lagi Hibari mencabut tonfa nya. Ada apa dengan para herbivore hari ini? Mereka senang sekali bertengkar hanya karena hal-hal sepele. Cari mati.

"Ack!"

Yamamoto mengelus lehernya. Sepertinya tadi ada nyamuk yang menggigitnya. Hibari membelalak. Nyamuk lagi?? Besok dia akan meminta Kusakabe mengurus penyemprotan nyamuk di Namimori. Kalo itu nyamuk demam berdarah kan bahaya.

"Juudaime!! Juudai--Waaaaa??"

Terlihatlah sebuah pemandangan bagus. Yamamoto Takeshi yang tiba-tiba memeluk Gokudera Hayato dari belakang.

"Oi, Yakyuubaka!! Ngapain sih lo?? Lepas!!"

"Hayato..."

"Hayato?? Sejak kapan gue ngijinin lo manggil nama depan gue?? Bego, lepasin atau gue bom!!"

Hibari mulai sadar kalau pola cerita seperti ini hampir mirip dengan kejadian 5 menit sebelumnya.

"Hayato, gue suka banget sama looooo!! Mmuaaahhh!!"

"Gyaaaa!! Juudaime, tolong!! Gue mau di-rape si Yakyuubaka!! Help!!"

Adegan 'mesra' mereka menarik perhatian banyak orang. Sebagian besar penonton, yang bergender perempuan, merekam kejadian itu dengan kamera handphone mereka. Bahkan Sasagawa Kyoko meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipinya dan matanya terlihat berkilat-kilat bahagia. Ternyata dia fujoushi.

Sementara sebagian kecil penonton, yang tentunya bergender lekong alias lelaki Cuma mengangkat bahu. Mereka Cuma bergumam, 'bener dugaan gue', 'cepet atau lambat mereka pasti ngaku juga', 'untung gue ga ganteng', dll. Entah apa maksud gumaman yang terakhir tadi.

Kejadian demi kejadian yang terjadi silih berganti (apa sih bahasanya beraaaattt) membuat Hibari menyadari ada sesuatu dibalik semua ini. Dengan gusar dia membalikkan badannya menuju ruang UKS.

"Senorita, kalau kamu mau memberiku coklat, belum terlambat! Nah, sebagai balasannya aku ak-- ARGH!!"

Sebuah Tonfa mendarat tepat di wajah Shamal, tepatnya di hidung.

"Apa lagi sih? Kok kamu lagi? Kan aku udah bilang, aku ga terima cowok! Lebih baik kamu pergi ke tempat Bucking Bronco (2). Dia pasti mau nerima kamu tau!!"

'_Walau gue bingung juga apa yang diliat dari mesin pembunuh tanpa emosi kaya lo. Mungkin si Bucking Bronco itu Pedo__ Masochist.'_ , tuduh Shamal dalem hati.

"Ini ulah kamu, kan? Nyamuk itu!!"

"Nyamuk yang mana, ya? Namimori kan banyak nyamuk..."

Setelah kaget sesaat karena ulahnya ketauan, Shamal malah ngeles. Seperti Pelaku pembunuhan yang mencoba membela diri dengan menyatakan punya alibi (apa sih kok jadi Detektif2an gini?).

"Jangan bohong. Kamu yang dulu ngasih penyakit Sakurakura ke aku. Dan aku inget dulu itu aku digigit nyamuk sebelum kena penyakit itu."

Glek. Shamal sudah tidak bisa berkelit. Setelah duduk kembali di kursinya dengan tenang, akhirnya dia menyerah.

"Fine. Itu nyamuk yang membawa penyakit 'Love disease' alias membuat seseorang langsung mengakui cintanya kepada orang yang dia sukai."

_**(Ada gitu penyakit kaya gitu? Author ngarang aja nih. Abis ga tau musti namain apa lagi.)**_

"Kamu sudah mengganggu ketenangan sekolah. Kamu membuat kepalaku sakit. Kamu…"

Belum selesai Hibari mengucapkan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara mobil dari halaman sekolah. Hibari langsung paranoid dan melihat ke bawah melalui jendela.

Seorang laki-laki yang berpakaian casual turun dari mobil diikuti oleh rombongan laki-laki berpakaian hitam. Bukan, bukan karena mereka habis menghadiri pemakaman, tapi karena mereka adalah mafia.

Laki-laki itu seakan menyadari diperhatikan oleh orang lain. Maklum, mafia terlatih. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah jendela UKS dengan tajam. Tapi setelah mengenali siapa yang memperhatikannya, wajahnya menjadi cerah lalu dia melambaikan tangannya.

"Oh, Kyouyaaa!! Aku menepati janji kita kencan hari ini!"

Shamal yang sejak tadi Cuma memperhatikan langsung cekikikan.

"Apa… ternyata kamu beneran jadian sama dia? Heee, tipemu yang kaya begitu ya? Ckk ckk, dasar anak muda jaman sekarang…"

"Mau mati?"

Saat Hibari mau menutup gorden jendela ruang UKS, matanya menangkap seekor nyamuk yang terbang menuju tampat Dino dan pengawalnya berada. Oh. My. God. Hibari langsung berdoa kepada semua dewa yang pernah dia kenal namanya supaya perkiraannya tidak terjadi.

"Aw! Aduh, nyamuk…"

Dino mengelus lehernya yang tadi digigit nyamuk. Sementara Hibari berteriak stress dalam hati,

'_Tidaaaaaaakkkkk!! Kenapa tidak Kau dengar doaku, Dewa Jashin?? (3)'_

Apa yang ditakutkan Hibari terjadilah. Dino berlari kedalam sekolah sambil berteriak-teriak,

"Kyooouuuyaaaa!! I Love yooouuu!! Baciarmeeeee!! (4)"

"Kamu harus tanggung jawab!! Kamu harus tanggung jawab!!"

Hibari mulai kehilangan control diri. Dia mulai histeris dan mengguncangkan tubuh Shamal. Shamal merasa mual, dia berpikir mungkin inilah rasanya naik Jet coaster setelah naik ontang-anting.

"Tanggung jawab gimana, situ hamil aja engga… atau kamu lagi hamil beneran, makanya daritadi marah-marah? Wah, tapi ga bisa gitu dong. Itu kan anaknya si Bucking Bronco. Aku ga ada urusan kalo gitu."

Baru saja Hibari mau membunuh Shamal, sebuah suara super toa muncul dari arah pintu UKS.

"APPPPAAAA?? HAMIIILLL?? EXTREME!!"

Hibari rasanya ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke meja kerja Shamal. Tidak. Kenapa yang paling berisik harus datang disaat-saat seperti ini. Apalagi dengan toa nya itu, gossip _'Hibari-san hamil'_ akan menyebar ke seluruh penjuru kota besok.

"Tutup mulut, Sasagawa. Kalau mulutmu tidak bisa terkunci, Kami Korosu."

Dilihatnya mulut Ryohei megap-megap seperti ikan koi yang mencari udara. Bagus. Herbivore ini sudah bisa diam sekarang.

Baru saja Hibari merasa lega, Ryohei sudah memegang kedua tangannya.

"Jadi... Jadi beneran Hamil?? Dihamilin Cavallone?? Dan dia ga mau tanggung jawab?"

Kedutan urat kembali muncul di dahi Hibari. Si bodoh ini ternyata ga ngerti juga. Extreme bego (5).

"Lepaskan tanganmu."

Tapi kacang emang mahal, karena Ryohei ngacangin Hibari.

"Kalau begitu aku mau tanggung jawab! Aku ga peduli anak yang ada di perutmu itu anak siapa, aku akan menyayanginya seperti anakku sendiri! Kita akan membentuk keluarga harmonis bersama! Extreme!!"

Shamal sudah tergelak-gelak geli di kursinya. Pertunjukkan yang dilihatnya begitu lucu. Ekspresi wajah Hibari pun tidak kalah lucunya.

Hibari memperhatikan bagian leher Ryohei. Dan kecurigaannya ternyata benar. Ada bekas gigitan nyamuk disitu. Lagi-lagi nyamuknya si Shamal!!

"Karena kita sudah akan menjadi keluarga, bagaimana kalau kita pakai panggilan sayang? Kamu bisa panggil aku Ryo-chan, hahaha!! Manisnya Extreme!! Lalu aku manggil kamu Kyonkyon!! Hahaha, imutnya Extreme!!"

Hibari menatap Ryohei dengan tatapan seolah Ryohei baru mengatakan,

'_Hey! Setiap malam kan aku tidur sama Boneka donal bebekku! Soalnya kalo ga ada itu aku ga bisa tidur dan begadangnya bakal extreme!' __**(diucapkan dengan logat ala Cinta Laura)**_

Tatapan Shock, jijik, sekaligus merendahkan.

"Ngomong apa kamu?? Kyouya akan tetap jadi Kyouya!! Dan anak yang ada di perutnya itu anakKU!! Dia akan jadi Lady keluarga Cavallone!!"

Shamal ketawa ngejengkang sampai terbalik di kursinya. Oh oh, kenapa hari ini begitu lucu?

Ryohei melepaskan tangan Hibari dan berjalan ke arah Dino yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan ekspresi marah.

"Kyonkyon akan tetap jadi Kyonkyon!! Kamu Cuma orang masa lalu!! Bule Pedophil!! Kyonkyon akan lebih bahagia sampai extreme bersamaku!!"

"Diam!! Kyouya harus tetap dipanggil Kyouya!! Dan dia harus menjadi ISTRI ku!! Minggir kau, beruang!!"

"KYONKYON!!"

"KYOUYA!!"

Entah kenapa mereka malah jadi lebih mempermasalahkan panggilan sayang mereka untuk Hibari. Hibari mendelik curiga kepada Shamal yang sedang meringis kesakitan karena dahinya kejedug meja waktu dia kejengkang tadi.

"Apa penyakit itu membuat orang jadi mabuk?"

"Ah, ya… ada sebagian kasus seperti itu…"

"Dia milikku! Bukan milikmu!!"

Ryohei menonjok wajah Dino.

"Dia untukku! Bukan untukmu!!"

Dino balas menyabet Ryohei dengan cambuknya.

"Pergilah kamu! Jangan mengganggu!!"

Ryohei meloncat ke depan Hibari dan merentangkan tangannya.

"Biarkan aku mendekatinya!!"

Dino menjerit kalap.

Sebenernya mereka lagi berantem ama nyanyi sih?

Saat Hibari mempertimbangkan untuk kabur melalui jendela (tapi rasanya ga mungkin karena migrainnya kambuh lagi. Kayaknya besok-besok dia bakalan kena Vertigo), tiba-tiba sebuah bom asap meledak di tempat itu. Seluruh ruangan dipenuhi oleh asap.

Hibari batuk-batuk sembari mengibaskan tangannya untuk menipiskan asap. Tiba-tiba seseorang menggenggam tangannya. Hibari kaget dan hendak memukul orang yang (menurutnya) cari mati itu ketika si orang itu membuka suara (dan identitas),

"Kyou-san! Ayo pergi dari sini!"

Ternyata Kusakabe.

_**(Sejak kapan Kusakabe punya senjata bom asap? **__**Ah sudahlah... author juga bingung)**_

Hibari pasrah saja dibawa lari Kusakabe. Daripada dia harus bertahan di ruangan itu bersama 3 Herbivore bodoh.

Setelah berlari sekitar beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka berhenti di belakang gedung sekolah. Hibari menyender ke dinding dan memegang kepalanya yang makin sakit (dia yakin besok dia bakalan bener-bener kena Vertigo).

"Kamu datang di saat yang tepat, Kusakabe."

Tapi Kusakabe hanya mematung di posisinya. Tepat di hadapan Hibari. Hibari jadi curiga.

"Oi, Kusakabe?"

Tidak ada respon.

Tiba-tiba Kusakabe menerjang Hibari dan mengatakan,

"Kyou-san, sebenarnya aku..."

Hibari melihat ada bekas gigitan nyamuk di leher Kusakabe.

"TIDAAAAAAAAKKKKK!!"

**END**

**NOTES: **

(1). Itu terjemahan lirik lagu Char song nya Hibari yang judulnya Hitoribocchi no Sadame.

(2). Bucking Bronco itu julukannya Dino kan?

(3). Jashin itu dewa yang dipuja Hidan di Naruto (Crossover dikit XD)

(4). Baciarme itu bahasa Italianya cium aku X)

(5). Trademark barunya Cinta Laura. Extreme bego. Oh plis, setelah ujan becek ga ada ojek, sekarang extreme bego? Kreatif sekali dia.

**Omake **

**Mukuro: Oya oya, susah banget deh jadi orang ganteng. ****Disana diomongin, dimari pun digosippin… ckk ckk, ganteng itu dosa ya?**

**Ken : Kaki-pi, aku mual, byon... mau muntah…**

**Chikusa: Nih. sodorin kantong kresek**

Read & review please.


End file.
